


On At-Home Dates and Surprises

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: Kili has his first good Valentine's Day in 8 years. He gets to spend it on the Citadel, with the man he loves, a lame old Earth show, and a beer. Plus, a twist he doesn't see coming.





	On At-Home Dates and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Quick info on my boy! 
> 
> Killian 'Kili' Shepard- spacer, sole survivor, a big ole softy. You can learn more about Kili on my tumblr; princess-underthemountain.tumblr.com, along with other babbles. And, I know- I'm a little late for Valentine's day, but I personally hate the day so, so much, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Don’t feel like going out… Want to order in? We’ll find something to watch- one of those old Earth shows, maybe. Avoid people for the most part.”

“Fine with me. How about pizza?” Kili asked, looking at Kaidan.

“No, I get heartburn from the one place on the Citadel that serves the pizza everyone likes. What about sushi?”

Kili shook his head, sitting on the counter in the kitchen as he and Kaidan tried to figure out what to get for dinner. “Can’t eat sushi- I’ll extend our shore leave another week because I’ll be throwing up.”

“Damn, that’s right… Well, Garrus said that he tried a ramen place a while back, they weren’t bad. But, you don’t like ramen… Damn.” Kaidan furrowed his brows and leaned back against the island.

Kili smiled at Kaidan, almost laughing at how the two of them, for the first time, couldn’t agree on what to get for dinner.

“There’s that one place that Vega mentioned. Could probably pull up their menu, see if we find anything we like?” Kili then said, leaning back to where his head was against a cabinet.

“Well, Vega wouldn’t steer us wrong, would he? Let’s give it a try. Pull up that menu and we’ll get some dinner.” Kaidan said, Kili chuckling before shaking his head, pulling up his omni tool for a quick search.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Kay. Last time I had even a semi-decent Valentine’s day was when I was 22… Seems like a whole lifetime ago…” Kili whispered, reclined on the couch with a beer in one hand, the other resting on his knee that was on the couch with him.

“Technically, Kili…” “You make a Cerberus joke, and we’ll fight, Alenko.” Kili said quickly, looking at Kaidan, who just laughed before taking a drink of his own beer.

The two settled into a comfortable silence, the TV still playing some show that Kaidan had dug up for he and Kili to watch. Kili and Kaidan were close, shoulders barely touching as they both half paid attention to the television.

A few minutes later, Kili heard Kaidan sigh heavily, leaning forward to put his half empty beer on the coffee table before he turned and Kili handed him his bottle, head tilted slightly, silently asking Kaidan what he was up to.

“I’m not done yet. I have something else I need to take care of, Killian.”

At the use of his full first name, Kili’s eyebrow quirked up, eyes wide but not leaving Kaidan.

_‘Oh god. What did I do? Did I fuck up? What did I do? **What did I do?’**_

“You called me ‘Killian’. Kaidan, what the hell…” Kili started, only to be cut off by Kaidan kissing him to shut him up.

“Listen to me, damn it.” Kaidan then said, hands on either side of Kili’s face as he pressed his forehead to Kili’s. “I have an important question. It’s the most important question I’ll ever ask.”

“Kaidan, I love you. You know this, yeah?” Kili’s voice was rushed, worry making his thoughts, and heart, race. Kaidan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, kissing Kili again before leaning back slightly.

“I know. I know you love me, and damn it, Kili, I love you too. Hey, stop worrying- everything’s okay, Kili. I just… I’m surprised I’m not fumbling over everything I’m saying because I’m… Nervous.” Kaidan whispered, hands still holding Kili’s face.

“Look, Kili… I don’t have everything I need. I really don’t. Haven’t bought it yet. But, I have these.” Kaidan moved away from Kili and took off his Alliance dog tags, putting them around Kili’s neck.

“Killian Oliver Shepard… Will you marry me?”


End file.
